Power rangers Akiba
by alexrusso89
Summary: A western adapted version of the unoffical sentai akibaranger The power rangers fan club finally get achieve their dream to become power rangers


" welcome to a place where things are different were not like angel grove...heh we might south of them but were worse...allow me to introduce this place this is the place things come to die this is the place where riots are a daily thing this is the place where the mayor constantly fights of rebellions they reckon tombstone is the town too tough to die ...ha they have never been here then welcome to the greatest city in the world welcome to the baddest city in the world welcome...to SUPLEX CITY!" .

Summer vacation meant no school for an entire month so the Power rangers Fan-Club took advantage of the free time given to them to have fun. One day, right after school ended for them and let out for summer vacation, the club assembled for a meeting.

Alex russo , the leader of the Power rangers Fan-Club held a closed fist out to all her fellow club members. "OK, since today starts our summer vacation, one of us gets to decide what we do!" In his fist were seven straws. "The one who draws the short straw gets to decide!"

"Oh, this will be good," Nico grinned , eagerly, rubbing his hands together. He was already deciding what he'd have the girls do.

Grady and Chad snickered, "Looks like Nico is thinking about something perverted." Grady was Nico's best friend who was known as the club's Trap Master.

Nico denied, "Of course not!" That was a lie.

Sonny Munroe was hopping on the balls of her feet. "Oh, this will be so fun!" She was a teenage girl, the same age as the others , was auburn hair and an aura of cuteness around here. She loved cute things a lot, like the little girls in their group.

"Since Sonny is our newest member, let her pick first!" said Twani Hart

Twani was a blonde haired girl who oozed confidence . She was also rather cute and often a victim of Nico's 'Take-It-Home' mode. Nico had tried to kidnap her a few times just for her cuteness. "Au…" she nervously mumbled, pressing her fingers together. Nico barely resisted taking her home right there.

"Just hurry," encouraged Zoey . She had long brown hair and violet eyes. She was the last of a split of the Shiba clan and nearly the victim of murder not too long ago. "It'll be fine."

"OK," Sonny nodded. She then picked a straw. It turned out to be a long one. "Au…" she whimpered.

"OK, so Sonny got a long one," Alex said. "Next?"

"OK, here I go, said Nico, Nico took a straw. It was a long one as well. "Ah…too bad."

One by one they each took a straw until the final one remained and was drawn.

Harper Finkle skipped happily as she led her friends on the quest. She whistled cheerfully. Obviously, she had drawn the short straw and was given the right to decide on their first club activity for summer vacation. Behind her were her friends who just smiled as they followed her.

Harper's cheerfulness actually seemed out of place considering where they were. They were in the village's dump site but Harper considered the entire place as a mountain of treasure.

Well, as the old saying goes: one man's junk is another man's treasure. Speaking of treasure, Harper wanted to have a scavenger hunt with her friends. The rules were simple. They would each try and find something that was cute and Alex would decide whose 'treasure' was the cutest. Since Harper considered odd things as cute, it would be a tough competition.

The starting point would be Harper's base which was an old minivan she'd found. It was her secret place where she went to when she wanted to be alone with her thoughts, surrounded by the cute things she'd collected

When they got there, they did not expect to find what they did. Harper froze and gasped and her friends froze with her, various expressions of shock decorating their faces as they stared.

There was someone inside Harper's van. It was a young man, who was their age, with unkempt brown hair. He was dressed in black with a jacket and pants. He also wore brown boots and gloves. He was lying face down so they could see a strange emblem on the back of his jacket.

He was also covered in dried blood.

"Oh my goodness!" Harper exclaimed as she quickly went to help the poor man. She checked to see if he was hurt. His clothes covered everything but his face, which looked to have some bruises and cuts. The dried blood was on his clothes with some patches on his face. He was unconscious and Twani's shaking could not wake him up.

It looked like club activities would have to be postponed for today.

"We better bring him to the Doctor, " suggested/ordered Alex

"OK!" Grady obeyed as he gently pulled the man out of her van and put him on his back, his arms looped under his legs as his arms were draped over his shoulders. His head rolled to the side, resting near the left side of his face. Grady felt he needed to use a lot of his strength. The young man may have been her side but he was heavier than he looked. He weighed as much as a Sumo wrestler. "Let's go!" Even with the weight on their backs, they were able to lead her friends to The clinic.

Dr. K was the local physician. She was a young doctor who was kind and cared about the welfare of the people . Suddenly, the door to his office was thrown open and she was startled by Alex's shouting, "Dr. K ,please help him!" She was able to gather his wits to see Alex , Harper , Nico and Grady were carrying someone into the clinic msomeone who was covered in dried blood.

"Get him on the examination table," Dr. K Ordered and They did as told. friends also entered after her. It didn't surprise her to see them all together like this.

Grady laid the young man out on the examination table and as he stepped back to allow Dr. K. to check on him, she examined his face. The first thought that came to mind was that he was cute. His hair, while still messy, parted in the centre with two strands of it sticking out like antennae.

"Help me get his clothes off," Dr. K instructed as he started to unzip the young man's jacket. He had trouble too since the boy was quite happy and needed Alex's help to raise his upper torso up so they could remove the jacket. Once the jacket was off, Dr. K Dropped it and gaped at what he saw. The others were gaping and gawking as well.

"Au…" Chad uttered as he saw what he saw but could barely believe what he was seeing. Once the young man's jacket was removed, they saw that the young man wore a sleeveless black shirt and that his arms were completely shredded something Dr. K. had seen in the realm of prosthesis.

"What happened to him?" asked Nico as he wondered who could've done this to someone.

Grady just stared. That would explain why he'd been so heavy.

Dr. K recovered her wits, putting on a professional demeanour. She was a doctor and should act like it, not gawk at someone's deformities. "Help me get his boots and pants off," she instructed further. The girls blushed. Chad volunteered and helped get the young man's boots off and dropped them, stunned further. His feet were also shredded , and looked like he was missing toes . Dr. K and Chad then took off his long black pants which revealed that he wore black briefs and his legs were shredded, The girls would've blushed as the half-naked man if their attention were not focused on his limbs. What had he been through? How did he get like that? Who was he? These questions popped up in their minds rapidly.

Dr. K was just about to examine the young man when his eyelids started to open up. "Dr. K he's waking up!" Alex warned.

"Huh?" Dr. K uttered before the young man looked her straight in the eye, revealing that his eyes were blue as well.

"Where…" the young man uttered, voice hoarse, "Am I…?"

"You're in Suplex City," Dr. K answered.

"Sup...lex...cit...ty…?" the young man uttered in confusion. He had never heard of such a place before.

"We found you at the junkyard," Harper added. "You looked hurt so we brought you here."

The young man raised an arm and then stared . "What…happened…to me?" he asked, shocked. The group stared at him. Didn't he know? It was like he was seeing them for the first time.

"You mean you don't know?" Nico asked. "Your arms and legs are shredded and you don't know what happened?"

"My…legs?" he asked. Obviously, that was news to him too. He screamed out, "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!"

"Calm down, please!" Dr. K instructed as the young man started to get up. "You're safe!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" the mysterious young man shouted again. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" He was panicking. He looked like he was going to hurt them and those arms of his made him look intimidating. They all backed away, all but one.

It was Harper and she, ignoring the dangers, wrapped her arms around his head and pressed his face against her chest. She then started to tenderly rub his head. "It's okay," she told him. "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay," she repeated. He didn't struggle from the embrace but started to tremble instead. "Good boy…that's a good boy…"

"Now that's amazing," stated Alex as he watched as Harper calmed the stranger down. Once she was sure the stranger was calmed, she released him and looked him in the eye.

"I'm Harper," she introduced herself. "What's your name?"

"I'm…" he hesitated. He could not remember his name. What was his name? "I…don't know…"

"Amnesia," Dr. K concluded. "There's no doubt about it. Judging by your appearance, you must've had a traumatic experience if you can't even remember how you got your prosthesis." He had been covered in blood after all.

The stranger's head started to hurt too.

"If you don't have a name then Harper will name you," volunteered Harper. "How about…'Kawaii-'?"

Chad, frowning, shook his head, and said, "Harper that does not sound like a good name for a boy. Not even a pet would want to be named that."

"It isn't?" Harper blinked.

One word kept repeating in the stranger's mind. It sounded like… "Jayden " he uttered. Everyone looked at him. "Jayden Please, call me Jayden" That was the name he decided for himself.

"Well, Jayden welcome to Suplex city " Harper welcomed, despite how weird and awkward (awkweird) the situation seemed. It wasn't everyday they met someone who looked like they had been through a war "I'm Alex and these are my subordinates." One by one, the members of the Power Ranger Fan-Club introduced themselves. Harper had already introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you all," said Jayden.

Jayden was left at DR K's Clinic for examination. Harper didn't want to leave him. She actually claimed him as her treasure and wanted him to go home with her. However, her friends were against it for a lot of reasons, mainly because they had no idea who he really was. First of all, they found him covered in blood.

Nico started to spin a very wild theory, "Maybe he's a power ranger?"

"A power ranger?" Chad repeated, cocking an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Think about it! He's definitely been through something bad and thats what power rangers do by definition!"

"Nico you sure know a lot," complimented Harper, impressed.

"That's right!" Nico insisted. "He's a power ranger and the reason he was covered in blood is because he's stopped whatever evil it was that was trying to kill everyone!"

Alex smiled and laughed . JK, just because he looks like he's been through a war does not make him a power ranger."

"Yes it does," he insisted.

"No, it doesn't," he argued.

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"It does."

"It doesn't."

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

Zoey cut in jokingly, "You both argue like an old married couple."

The two teens blushed and denied, "NO WE DO NOT!"

"You even agree at the same time," Grady teased.

"Didn't we leave him alone with Dr. K?" asked Twani

"She's not alone," Alex responded. "She has nurses working for him."

"And Harper doesn't think Jayden is a power ranger," said Sonny.

"How can you tell?" Twani asked.

"Harper saw it in His eyes. Jayden was scared that he did not know who he is," she answered. "Jayden feels scared and alone. So Harper doesn't think Jayden is bad at all."

Alex declared, "OK, then if he feels scared and alone, we should make him feel welcomed! Who's with me?"

"I still say he's a power ranger ," stated Nico

"Nico we found covered in dried blood," said Sonny, trying to defend Jayden and doing poorly at it since all she said was confirm what Nico was saying, as far they knew power rangers existed however none had been seen for years the last known was the din charge team and that was nearly three years ago.

Chad commented, "And that just sounds like something from a movie."

"Actually, what we went through last June could be a movie," stated Alex honestly.

"Or a TV show," Grady suggested.

"Or a book!"

"And if Jayden was a power ranger then wouldnt the person who did whatever they did to him would have came to finish him off by now ".

"You're just saying that because you think he's cute," Sonny teased. Harper didn't respond to either agree or deny. She just blushed a little.

"Guess that makes sense," Nico agreed, albeit a little reluctantly.

"Alright, tomorrow let's make Jayden feel welcomed!" Alex declared.

"Do they fit?" asked Dr. K. He'd given Jayden some of his old clothes, putting the blood-covered clothed he'd been wearing away for a wash.

"They're a bit loose," Jayden answered honestly. "But they're appropriate." He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. He was also wearing a new pair of gloves and socks to cover his hands and feet. He'd also cleaned up. He put a hand on a spot above his left eye where Dr. Irie had found an unusual scar.

The scar looked like the Kanji of fire.

"Thank you," he told Dr. K, smiling. Despite having lost his memories and discovering that he had somehow been through something extremely terrifying he seemed oddly jovial despite his previous freak-out moment. "And I don't mean just for the clothes. Thank you for offering me a place to stay."

They were at Dr. K's house. Jauden needed new clothes. His old ones were dirty and covered in dried blood so they needed a good wash. Dr. K. realizing Jayden had nowhere to go, offered him a place to stay. He had an empty bedroom so it was given to Shin so he had a place to stay.

Jayden offered to help out in exchange for food and shelter. Dr. K argued against it but Jayden had insisted firmly. It seemed that he wanted to repay the young doctor's kindness.

Dr. K decided he would call the police and ask them to help Jayden to locate his family, if he had any. The young man had amnesia but he could still have family out there who was looking for him. There had to be a report made on a missing person like Jayden.

"Dr. K" Jaydenspoke up, "Those people who brought me to your clinic, do they live in the city too?"

"Yes, of course," Dr. K confirmed.

"Do you think I can see them again?" Jayden asked.

"I don't see why not. It's summer vacation after all."

"What's summer vacation?"

Dr. K shook his head. "It's when school is let out for a month so students can have a break."

"What's school?"

Dr. K then sat down and explained a few things to the amnesiac. At the clinic, earlier, she had done a full physical check up on Jayden. Despite being covered in dried blood, the cuts and bruises were the only injuries he had. That would mean that the blood on his clothes wasn't Jayden's at all. It had to have been a traumatic incident that could force Jayden to repress his memories to such a degree.

The checkup also revealed a few more things about Jayden which shocked the doctor. Apart from his limbs Jayden was perfectly healthy like he had suffered no injuries at all

That night Jayden slept in a soft futon.

Jayden's eyes snapped open as he saw flames all around him and not just flames but bodies were everywhere. Just where was he? How did he get here? And why did it feel so familiar? As he looked about in terrified astonishment, he felt another presence. He spun around and was staring straight into a visor of a red helmet with a weird symbol on it.

Jayden woke up with a start, eyes snapped wide open. He suddenly sat up, his hands clutching the blanket of his futon tightly. He was also covered in cold sweat. "What…what was that?" he thought aloud. "Was it a nightmare or…"

"Oi, Jayden , it's time to wake up," Dr. K called from outside the door.

"Ok " Jayden responded. He could see the sun's ray coming through the window. "Morning already?" he whispered. After getting up, Jayden rolled up the futon and put it inside the closet. He then went to take a quick bath before starting the morning.

Dr. K had made breakfast. It wasn't anything fancy. It was just toast and scrambled eggs with a glass milk to wash it down. It was an easy and quick breakfast to make for someone as busy as Dr. K who was Suplex city's leading and only physician.

As Jayden entered the kitchen, dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans, he was still bothered by the nightmare he had. "So, how did you sleep?" Dr. K asked her new housemate as Jayden sat down to eat.

"It was nice and comfortable," said Jayden "Thanks again for the clothes."

"It's been awhile since I wore all that but I'm glad it can still be of use to somebody," said Dr. K She saw Jayden's arms and frowned. Jayden noticed what she was staring at and realized Dr. K was looking at Jayden's arms.

"Sorry, I'll go get changed," Jayden said quickly.

"It's alright," said Dr. K . "You can just throw a shirt over it and then cover your hands with gloves. Nobody will know."

Jayden nodded his thanks but decided it was time he got his own clothes instead of borrowing the old ones Dr. K had.

"I'll lend you some money so you can go and buy some clothes for yourself," Dr. K said.

"No," Jayden politely refused. "You've already given me a place to stay and food to eat. I don't think I can accept your money without doing something to earn it."

"You want to earn your own money?" Dr. K asked.

"It's summer vacation, right?" Jayden asked. "Well, maybe I can help at the clinic. I'll even be your janitor. I'll do anything to earn my own money and make an honest living."

Dr. K could see Jayden was sincere and smiled. "Well, there is some cleaning that needs to be done around the clinic. There's also some filing that needs to be done."

"I'll do it," Jayden accepted. He was also hoping to find other jobs to do.

As they ate their breakfast, Jayden thought about the kids who'd found him and then his thoughts were focused on Harper who managed to calm him down in a way that made him blush. Did she really have to press his face into her chest and rub his head like that? Didn't that girl have any problems with personal boundaries?

Apparently not. However, Jayden couldn't say he didn't like how she'd done it. It just felt weird, that was all.

There was a knock at the door and Jayden got up, answering, "I'll get it," before going to the front door. When he opened it, he received a pleasant surprise. "You guys…" It was the Power rangers Fan-Club.

Alex announced, "As leader of the Power rangers Fan-Club, I, Alex Russo, officially welcome Jayden to our Club!" Alex was standing in front of his friends and they wore huge smiles.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Jayden , Sonny and Harper grabbed his arms. "Wait, I'm not dressed yet!" His arms were still pretty much exposed and he really didn't want to draw too much attention to himself with his abnormalities.

"Here, you can wear this," said Chad as he handed Jayden a jacket. It was red with white sleeves and the number 13 on the back. Jayden put it on and then put on the gloves he had in his pocket.

"So, what's this all about?" Jayden asked curiously as he put on his shoes.

"Well, since you're new in town we want to show you around," said Harper . "That is what we'll be doing."

"Oh, alright," Jayden agreed awkwardly. Harper took hold of his hand and smiled sweetly.

"Come on, Jayden" Harperchirped. "Let Harper and everybody show you around!"

"Have fun, Jayden!" Dr. K told his young housemate.

Jayden ended up being dragged along by the Power ranger Fan-Club and shown various places of interest as they took him on a tour of the city ,They showed him the school, the town marketplace, and also the Heyman Shrine. He took in all the sights and committed them to memory. Angel Mort was a restaurant in east suplex that specialized in baked goods and desserts. However, that was not the main point of the restaurant. The waitresses were all attractive women dressed in rather revealing uniforms. The tops were sleeveless and strapless and also tight to emphasize the girls' figures while also showing off some cleavage. The skirts were short as well. Not to mention the stockings and detached sleeves really gave the uniforms a sort of 'moe' feel to them.

Jayden was quick to notice the waitresses and grinned widely. It was the same grin Nico sported as he looked at all the sexy servers.

"Now this is Heaven on Earth," said Nico

Grady heard and couldn't agree more, "That's right, This place is Paradise of Bounciness!"

"It's Cloud Nine!"

"The Gates of Nirvana!"

"The Field of Maidens!"

"Perverts," muttered Harper. The previous day, Nico was pretty set in his opinion that Jayden was a power ranger . The only thing he agreed on was that Jayden was or was not a power ranger Twani had made that point clear since Jayden was the only one to show up.

The booths could only accommodate six people at most so the Club got a table with eight chairs. The waitress came and gave them their menus with Nico just ogling her. Alex kicked him under the table for it. Jayden was also staring but Harper didn't respond as she sat next to him.

Jayden read the menu and then looked around to see the customers enjoying the items on the menu. It made his mouth water.

"Looks like you've got a sweet tooth, Jayden said Chad.

"A sweet tooth?" Jayden asked.

"You look like you might like sweets," said Zoey

"Well, everything looks good," said Jayden "I don't know what I want to try first."

"The crème puffs!" Twani suggested.

"Only because you like them," Harper remarked.

"Maybe I should try the crème puffs," Jayden thought aloud.

The waitress returned to take their orders and the gang continued their discussion. Jayden was told about the power rangers and how the club was founded by each members love for Club exited the Angel Mort together but then Jayden tripped backwards, hitting a motorbike. This caused a domino effect as the motorbike knocked into another bike, and another, before they all toppled over.

"Uh-oh," Nico uttered and then the Club got confronted by a gang of biker teens who did not look at all happy at what'd happened.

"OK, which one of you did this?" the leader asked and Jayden came forward fearlessly.

"That was me," said Jayden. The gang leader grabbed the front of his shirt.

"You are going to get it now!" The gang leader threw his fist at Jayden. Sonny shrieked as Alex shouted for the guy to stop but then Jayden caught the fist in his hand and squeezed. The gang leader cried out as Jayden was crushing the fist in his hand as he was released. He forced the gang leader to his knees, his fellow gang members just staring fearfully.

What really scared them was the look in Jayden's eyes. Those were the eyes of someone you wouldn't want to mess with. "Go away," Jayden threatened and tossed the gang leader back with a single shove. He scrambled to his feet, trembling, before he ran over to his bike and got on before driving off.

"Boss, wait up!" one of his gang members cried out. The gang turned to look at Jayden who continued to look down on them menacingly. They too went and drove off on their bikes like their lives depended on it. Shen let loose a sigh of relief.

"That…was cool…" Alex admitted, "In a really scary way."

"Sorry," Jayden apologized. "I don't know what came over me.

"Come on, there's still lots to see, like the toy store!" said Harper.

As the gang was crossing the street, a truck driver was heading their way. He looked tired, as if he hadn't slept as he drove. Then, he dozed off at the wheel. At the moment, Sonny tripped on her own shoelace.

"Sonny" Twani turned and gasped as she saw the truck going straight for Sonny. "Sonny!"

Somny screamed as she saw the truck coming but then a Red suited warrior ran past Alex and shielded Sonny , thrusting his arm out and the truck and stopping with his hand. The truck came to an abrupt halt with a hand-shaped dent. Somny looked up at The red warrior who asked, "Are you okay?" Speechless, she nodded her head. Jayden heard whispers and saw people staring at him. His friends quickly grabbed Sonny as the red warrior quickly scrambling away from the scene. They ducked into an alley.

"Shiba has been located. Continuing surveillance."


End file.
